Frieza Force
‎ The World Trade Organization or the Planet Trade Organization is the name given to the organization apparently run by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. The World Trade Organization employs and enslaves powerful races such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. History It is never stated when this organization began or any detail of its origins, all that is known is that it is apparently led by King Cold (the emperor) and his sons. Many formidable races are forced into the organization with the threat of their own planets destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, King Cold and his sons apparently held a giant iron fist over the galaxy, controlling almost all planets under one giant dictatorship, and use fear and power to get races of comply. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets, and Cooler in control of at least 256 planets with no mention of how many King Cold owns. They are also shown destroying planets that they believe are not suitable for sale (Cooler states in his debut that he has several planets to destroy by the end of the day). No other leaders of this organization are ever shown, if any for that matter. The organization seemed to have officially ended with the deaths of King Cold and Frieza by Future Trunks in 764 Age, and Cooler's death by the hands of Goku and Vegeta a short time later, thus bringing peace to the galaxy. Armor and Technology .]]‎ The organization uses many different types of technology's. These include Scouters, which are devices that are used mostly for calculating the individual Power level or ki concentration of biological creatures. They use half plant half humaoid creatures called Saibamen to test an opponent,s fighting skill. Known weapons are the blasters and arm cannons. The Attack Balls that were used as the Saiyans primary means of interplanetary travel was given to them by the Arcosians, apparent members of the World Trade Organization. Many other advanced space ships are seen in use as well. Warrior members such as the Saiyans, are also seen wearing different types of armors. Races enslaved and involved There are hundreds if not thousands of races enslaved, most notably the Saiyans. These races are employed in different ways depending on their strength. Groups like the Saiyans, who are shown to have great fighting abilities, are given many freedoms for showing their worth by conquering and destroying planets. All three leaders are also shown to have their select armies, workers, and technicians. Many powerful and high ranking members such as Zarbon and Dodoria who accompany Frieza at all times, are also known to be loyal followers, whom are shown mercy and named right-hand men in return. They, like many others, are shown to enjoy their work of pillaging and murdering with no remorse. Many other members of some races are hired for combat, such as The Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron or the brother duo of Abo and Kado. The leaders are also shown creating super elite groups to do dirty work, such as the group of warriors that killed Bardock's team or men like the ones in Cooler's squadron. End of the organization After Porunga tells everyone that Goku is still alive and will return to the earth by his own means, Vegeta uses the spaceship constructed by Bulma's father and leaves for outer space in search of Goku. On his way, he finds the last remaining soldiers of Frieza and kills them. After his failure and horrible defeat on Namek at the hands of Goku, Frieza drifted throughout space unconscious and near death. Fortunately for Frieza, his father King Cold learned of his defeat and searched through space hoping to find his son still alive. When Frieza was found, he was pieced back together using mechanical parts. Frieza then only had one thing on his mind... revenge. A short time later, Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth, aiming to kill Goku and destroy the planet. However, this would be interrupted by the time traveling son of Vegeta, Future Trunks. Almost effortlessly, Trunks killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, thus putting an end to their terrible reign over the universe, but not before destroying their spaceship and killing all their soldiers. Goku then returned to earth, was given the information about future events, and peace was restored. Some time later, Cooler, who apparently had just heard about his brother's death (he apparently had no knowledge of his father's death as well), came to earth looking for revenge. However, he proved to be no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power, and just like his father and brother, was defeated. He managed to survive and he too was saved by the use of mechanical parts, only he was saved by the Big Gete Star, which turned him completely metallic. After attempting to destroy New Namek and use it for fuel, Goku and the Z Fighters arrived to stop the threat. Once again it was Goku and Vegeta who defeated and this time finally killed Cooler. Years later during the special, Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the twin brother duo of Abo and Cado, old henchmen of Frieza, arrived on Earth and fought Goten and Trunks. After fusing into Aka, Goku eventually stepped in and defeated the duo. After their defeat the two reformed and joined the good guys at Mr. Satan's hotel banquet before leaving earth to earn a fresh start. Thus, officially ending the World Trade Organization as we know it. Known operations and wars *Occupation of Planet Vegeta- pre 732 age *Occupation of Planet Tazba - 732-737 Age *Kanassan war - 737 Age *Invasion of Planet Meat- 737 Age *Genocide of the Saiyans and destruction of Planet Vegeta - 737 Age *Tritek war - Before 762 Age *Attack on Bun's planet - Before 762 Age *Conquering of Shikk - Before 762 Age *Destruction of Arlia - February of 762 Age *Battle for Planet Namek - December of 762 Age *Attack on Earth - August of 764 Age *Second attack on Earth - 776 Age In the Movie Cooler's Revenge, Earth was attacked again, presumably around 765 Age. However, the canon of this movie is disputed. The second canonical attack on earth was by Abo and Kado in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Known members of the organization *King Cold - Leader of the organization *Frieza - Emperor *Cooler - Emperor *Zarbon - Elite Commander/General *Dodoria - Elite Commander/General *Cui - Elite soldier *Captain Ginyu - Elite Mercenary *Jeice - Elite Mercenary *Burter - Elite Mercenary *Recoome - Elite Mercenary *Guldo - Elite Mercenary *Salza - Armored Squadron *Neiz - Armored Squadron *Doore - Armored Squadron *Nappa - Elite soldier *Raditz - Elite soldier *Frieza Soldier - Soldier *Appule - Soldier *Namole - Soldier *Blueberry and Raspberry - Soldiers *Dodoria's Elite - Soldiers *Abo - Soldier *Kado - Soldier *Tora - Soldier *Fasha - Soldier *Shugesh - Soldier *Borgos - Soldier *Malaka - Doctor and scientist *Planthorr - Doctor and scienist *Bardock - Soldier, went defunct *Vegeta - Soldier, went defunct *Tarble - Presumed soldier, went defunct Trivia * Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets. * According to Shonen Jump, Cooler is implied to own at least 256 planets. * The World Trade Organization should not be confused with a real-life entity that exists due to a treaty by the nations of the real world. Whereas the real WTO exists to regulate trade, the WTO from Dragon Ball Z is more of an interplanetary pirate organization, conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder. * In the Funimation dub, The Ginyu Force mention a bowling tournament they participate in. * In the Funimation dub, it is mentioned by Recoome and Jeice that they receive dentistry and paid vacations. Category:Dragon Ball Z